A funny accident
by Norweg91
Summary: An experiment goes wrong. Tyson, Daichi and Kenny now have their own superpowers. Might contain Yaoi later on... Discontinued for now, may continue
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Heey everyone! I'm back!**

**Tyson: Well, don't you have another fic to update?**

**Max: Yeah! It has just started to get good**

**Me: *Sweat drop* Well, this is another fic. **

**Max: Whaaat? *begins to sulk***

**Ray: Will it be any MaRe in this fic?**

**Me: Nah… I don't really know… *smirks***

**Ray: I WANT MY MAX!**

**Me: o_O**

**Tala: Hey, why am I here?**

**Me: Because I wanted to have you here**

**Tala: Oh… Why isn't…? *grins* Do you like me better than Kai?? **

**Kai: I'm here**

**Tala: Damn**

**Kai: *Sweat drops***

**Me: I don't own beyblade or the characters; it might be yaoi/yuri in this fic later on and some cursing and stupidness. On with the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

It was an awful day in Bey City. Why? Well, it was because it rained, and it rained a LOT. Tyson, Daichi and Kenny were at Tyson's and since they had nothing else to do, they watched TV. The show they watched was quite horrible, but had no other program to turn to since they were even more horrible.

"Ahh, I'm so bored!" Daichi yelled. "Why does it have to rain all day long?" The redhead was known to be inpatient and the rain didn't make it any better, besides, he and he and Tyson had started many fights this day.

"Relax Daichi. I'm sure it will stop soon," the quiet Kenny said. He was typing something on his laptop like he always did, and Daichi sighed. If only he and Tyson could have a beybattle.

It seemed like Tyson could read Daichi's mind when he said: "We're so going to beybattle when this weather is over, Daichi." Daichi grinned. "Yeah, and I will beat you!" "Aw, come on. That's not gonna happen, and you know it," Tyson says with a smirk. He loved to tease the younger blader. "Oh you little!" Daichi shouted and ran towards Tyson, but Kenny stopped him. "Relax guys, I don't want another fight. We're almost out of band aids." "But Chief" Daichi growled. "No but, you really have to learn how to be patient, Daichi," Kenny said and sat down with his laptop again.

* * *

Half an hour passed and Daichi looked like he was going to die of boredom. "Guys, you know what? I think I know what we could do," Tyson suddenly said and jumped out of his chair. Daichi looked at the bluenette, interested in what he was saying. "Tell us, Tyson," he claimed.  
"Well, last Christmas I got a chemistry set from my brother Hiro. I didn't know what he was thinking when he bought that for me, but now I see. We could have a little fun mixing liquids and powders! What do you say, Chief?" Tyson said enthusiastically.

"Well, we have to be careful and do things the safe way, but other than that I don't see any problems with it." Kenny said and smiled. Inside he was cheering. Chemistry was one of his favourite subjects at school, and some experiments back here in the dojo wouldn't hurt anyone. "What is chemistry?" Daichi asked and looked slightly confused. "Chill out, Daichi. We'll explain it to you. I'll go and find the equipment, just wait here guys." The bluenette said and ran to his room.

Some seconds later he came back with a huge box in his hands. He put it down carefully, and opened it. "Look at this, this is just awesome!" he whispered and grabbed some beakers and pipettes. "Wow, this is great," Kenny exclaimed and looked closer at some chemicals. "We got some Hydrochloric Acid, Ammonium Chloride, Hydrogen Peroxide and so on… SO many chemicals to experiment with!" he whined happily. "I know, Chief. This is going to be great!" Tyson said and made the peace sign.

* * *

"Careful Tyson. You can't put water in an acid. Don't you know that?" Kenny shrieked. "Umm, No I didn't know. What happens if I do?" the bluenette asked curious. They had been doing a lot of experiments with the chemistry set, and Tyson had to admit that Hiro was right. It was a good present. They even had managed to get flames with different colours. Especially Daichi thought that was cool.

Kenny looked at Tyson and sighed. "Don't you learn anything at school, Tyson? If you put water in acid, it will react in a bad way, and the beaker may explode or something like that." The brown haired boy explained. "Cool, can we try?" Daichi suddenly asked and Kenny looked horrified. "No Daichi. That could be extremely dangerous." "Aww, come on, Chief. You're so boring."

Tyson laughed and then he whispered something to Daichi, and then the redhead grinned evilly. "Kenny, what's that thing that is flying outside? Is it a bitbeast?" Tyson asked innocently. "What? Let me see!" Kenny squealed and ran to the window. While the brown hear boy looked confused out of the window, Daichi and Tyson filled a glass of water and went to the beaker with the acid. When Kenny turned around to ask Tyson what he meant, he saw Daichi letting water fall down in the acid. "No, Daichi!" he screamed and ran towards his friends.

"BOOM!"

And then the room went silent…

* * *

"_Auch. That was a total blast. What happened?"_ a familiar voice drove through Tyson's mind. "Daichi?" Tyson asked and opened his eyes. "What is it Tyson?" the redhead answered, his voice sounded a little dizzy. "Did you say something?" "Nope," Daichi answered. _"Hmm, that was weird; I thought I heard Daichi's voice."_ Tyson thought and sat up. The dojo looked awful and pieces of glass lay everywhere.

Next to Tyson lay Kenny and Daichi. Daichi was awake, but Kenny hadn't waked up yet. "Chief, you have to wake up!" the redhead shouted and grabbed Kenny's shirt and shaked him roughly. _"Why couldn't Tyson and Daichi actually listen to me? It always ends like this; we get into trouble,"_Another voice filled Tyson's head. "Kenny?" Tyson asked with a confused look on his face.

How could Kenny speak when he was unconscious? _"Am I dead?" _Kenny's voice asked. "No, Kenny. You're not dead," the bluenette said while he sweatdropped. "Tyson, who are you talking to? Kenny's not awake," Daichi wondered and he stared oddly at Tyson. "I… I don't know Daichi, but it's like he's talking to me with his thoughts… Maybe… Maybe I'm psychic?"

"Don't be stupid, Tyson. That's not possible," Daichi said and began to laugh hard. While Daichi laughed, Kenny waked up and looked around. _"Oh no, I knew this would happen,"_ Kenny thought. Tyson's eyes widened. _"Hahaha, who does Tyson think he is. A psychic? Yeah right_. _I bet he's just pulling a joke"_ Daichi thought.

What he didn't know was that Tyson could hear everything. "Ah, what's going on? Why am I able to hear your thoughts?" the bluenette shouted frustrated. "What was that, Tyson? Kenny asked surprised. Daichi looked shocked. "You mean… That you are actually able to read thoughts?" he whispered. _That's not possible. He has to be imagining it." _"No, Kenny. I'm not imagining it. This thing is for real," Tyson said and had a serious look on his face. Kenny screams. "No way. You read my thoughts. What could have caused this?"

* * *

After a heavy discussion, the three friends had come to the conclusion that Tyson really was able to read people's minds. "This is a sensation, Tyson! Who knows what will happen if anyone finds out." Kenny exclaimed and started to type on his laptop. "Yeah, but why aren't you two able to read minds too?" the bluenette wondered. "I don't know, Tyson. It was probably an accident that only happened to you." The younger boy said while Daichi looked pissed.

"_Why is it always Tyson who gets the cool stuff? I want some kind of super power too!"_ "Daichi, this is nothing I've chosen for myself. It just happened to me, okay?" Tyson said and looked furiously at the redhead. "Stop reading my mind," Daichi yelled back. "Damn, it's not so easy when you're thinking so loud!"

"Oh you little!" Daichi made himself ready for an attack on Tyson and ran. Suddenly, he found himself on top of Tyson, who was lying on the floor. "Woah, when did you get so close to me, Daichi?" he asked shocked. "I… I don't know." The redhead is blinking. How could he have run so fast?

"Hey guys, I'm just going to check something," he said and then he was off Tyson. The only thing Tyson and Kenny was able too see was a shadow running into the kitchen. _"Oh my… Daichi must have gotten some power too. It seems like he got some kind of super speed."_ Kenny's voice hunted Tyson's mind. Of course, and it all made sense. "Maybe we all got some strange powers by causing that explosion. What do you think you got, Kenny?" Tyson asked with a concerned voice. "I don't know, Tyson, but I have a feeling it's something bad."

**Me: End of that chapter, yay!**

**Tyson: I can read thoughts, awesome!**

**Kai: Oh no…**

**Tyson: What's up, Kai?**

**Kai: Uhm… Nothing *blushes and turns away***

**Me: What do you think? Good or bad?**

**Tyson: Review please *giving the readers the puppy eyes look***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: New chapter, people!**

**Kenny: You made me violent!**

**Me: So?**

**Kenny: YOU MADE ME VIOLENT!**

**Tyson: Relax Kenny!**

**Kenny: *Shouts* don't tell me to relax!  
**

**Tyson: Ahhh! *hides behind Norweg91***

**Me: *sweatdrops* I don't own beyblade or any of it characters… Max, will you take the warnings, please?**

**Max: Okay then. Be aware of OOC-ness and cursing… And Norweg91 who is trying to be funny.**

**Me: Heeey, not funny!**

**

* * *

  
**

Unfortunately, it rained the next day too, but Tyson and Daichi were way too busy with figuring out their new powers. "What am I thinking now, Tyson?" Daichi asked the bluenette. "Like usual, you're thinking of possible ways to beat me in a beybattle." Tyson answered and rolled his eyes. "You're good," Daichi admitted and Kenny sighed and grabbed an apple. But when he was going to take a bite, the apple had disappeared from his hand.

"Daichi!" the boy yelled and looked at the redhead who was eating the apple. "Sorry, Chief. Couldn't help myself." The redhead laughed. "I'll get some cookies instead then," Kenny said to himself and stood up from the chair. He walked to the kitchen towards one of the cupboards. He grabbed the handle in frustration. Suddenly he found himself with the cupboard door in his hand. "Aaaaaaah," he screamed and Tyson ran into the room. Daichi was already there.

"What's up, Chief?" they asked in unison. "I… I think I just broke the cupboard," Kenny stuttered and stared at the object in his hands. "How did you do that? Daichi asked sceptical. "I just grabbed the handle, and then the door kind of fell down in my hands." Tyson raised his eyebrow. Could this mean that Kenny had a power too?

Suddenly a bowl fell out of the cupboard, and it was going to hit Kenny. It did. It hit him right in the head, but Kenny didn't seem to notice anything. "Kenny, are you alright?" Tyson asked concerned. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? The brown haired boy answered somewhat confused. "The bowl, it hit you right in the head. Didn't you notice?" "Well, no."

Daichi looked confused as well. "That's weird. You usually scream in pain of the smallest touch you get," he stated and Kenny glared at him, grabbed the bowl and threw it at the redhead (Kenny: Hey, when did I become so violent?). Daichi dodged the attack, but the bowl continued to fly, and it hit the wall in a devastating crash.

A cloud of dust covered the room, and when the three friends saw what had happened to the wall, they were shocked. The bowl had caused a big hole, and they were able to see straight through it. "Yaikes, what did you just do, Kenny?" Tyson whispered in admiration. Kenny didn't answer. He was just staring at the wall, thinking. "Somehow, I've become much stronger. I don't know why, but maybe it's a good thing," he thought and finally said: "Guys, I think I've gotten some kind of super strength."

Daichi and Tyson both gasped. "Chief, that's totally awesome." Daichi yelled happily: "Now we all got super powers!" Tyson smirked and added: "This is going to be interesting. I just remembered that many of our friends are coming to Bey City tomorrow. Mr. Dickenson invited them, and us, to some kind of training camp. We're so going to have fun with these new powers." Daichi grinned." You're a genius, Tyson!" "Oh no, I don't like where this is going," Kenny said to himself and looked at his two friends who were laughing evilly.

* * *

**At the airport**

"I'm hungry, can we buy some food?" a tall, buff boy asked his teammates who are standing next to him. "Gary, we ate at the airplane! You don't have to think about food all the time!"." A girl with pink hair said. "Relax Mariah, you know it's Gary we talk about. He can't," a green haired boy laughed. Mariah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but he could still try."

"Hey guys, chill out. We don't want a fight, do we?" two other boys said, and the three teens turned around. One of the boys had a long, black hair in kind of a ponytail with a hair band, and the other boy had more of a black/greyish colour. The first one was a bit taller than the other one.

"Ray and Lee, which side are you really on?" Kevin asked suspiciously. "No one's," Ray said and smiled slightly at Kevin. "Hehe, riiight."  
Ray just kept on smiling. He's been looking forward to this training camp, not only because of the valuable training, but also because he'll get the chance to meet his good friends again. He had missed them, especially Tyson, Max, Daichi, Hillary, Kenny and… Kai.

Well, Kai was maybe the ultimate cold hearted dude, but Ray liked his company now and then. "I wonder what Tyson's been up to," the raven haired boy thought before walking out of the airport with his team.

* * *

Outside, the White Tigers met a team they knew well, almost too well. It was the Blitzkrieg Boys. Ray and Kai greeted each other with a nod, but Tala surprised the raven haired boy. "Hey Ray, how's it going?" he asked. "Oh, hi Tala. Uhm… good I think. What about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Looking forward to the camp?" Ray smiled. "Yes, I am. I think it will be great." "Yeah, actually, I feel the same way." Tala said. "I think we all do," Lee said, but then a lower boy called Bryan smirked. "Sure about that?" A blonde, quite muscular boy shook his head. "I know you're exited to, Bryan. Admit it."

"I have to agree with Spencer on this one," Tala whispered to Ray, before he received a glare from Kai. "What's up now, Mr. Frosty?" the redhead asked his team captain. "Nothing. Come on, let's go!" he ordered. "Yes sir!" Bryan teased and Spencer chuckled. "See yo late, guys," Tala said to Ray and his team, and then the Blitzkrieg Boys disappeared.

"Guys, we have a problem. Our hotel room has only beds for four of us. Where's the fifth one gonna live?" Lee asked concerned. "Don't worry about it, Lee," Ray answered. "I've asked Tyson if I could sleep at the dojo during the camp." "That's cool, Ray," Kevin smiled. Lee nodded in agreement, and the Tigers left the airport.

"_Watch out, Tyson. The tiger __is coming, you better watch out." _

_

* * *

  
_

**Me: Wooh, another ended chapter.**

**Kenny: I am strong?**

**Me: Yes**

**Kenny: Ah, okay.**

**Tala: Does this mean trouble?**

**Me: It might be trouble for you guys**

**Bryan: Lovely… *Being sarcastic* **

**Max: When do I appear in this story?**

**Me: Soon enough!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: *Smirks* I'm so having fun with this fic**

**Tala: Why do you have all the fun?**

**Me: Woah, chill out. You'll get your fun too. *whisper something in Tala's ear***

**Tala: *blushes madly***

**Bryan: What the hell? What did you say to make Tala blush?**

**Me: Uhm, just something about his … role in the story *tries to look convincing***

**Bryan: Oh…**

**Tala: Norweg91 doesn't own beyblade or us… That's probably a good thing**

**Me: Thank you for the thrust, Tala…**

**Bryan: Be aware of … Uhm… hints of Kenny x Hillary?**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ah, it's so good to be back in Japan," a blonde boy said, and stretched his hands up in the air while he yawned. He wore a pair of orange trousers and a yellow and green t-shirt, and his puppy eyes glowed. He was looking forward to meet his friends again because it had been so long since the last time he had hang out with them.

"Max, wait for us!" a voice shouted from behind, and Max turned around just to see the rest of the All Starz. "Don't think you will be able to run away from us," Emily said with a smile on her face, but unfortunately, the tallest boy in the group, named Rick, was not looking as happy as the red haired girl. "I don't see why we had to go all the way to Japan just for doing something we could have done in America. It's not like practicing with other people is so special," he murmured and Max sighed.

"It's basically a social event, Rick. The main point is to have fun." "Bah. Fun, fun, fun. What's so great about fun anyway?" The tall and elder boy asked with a smirk. "I know you're going to have a great time, Rick. Just wait and see." Max exclaimed happily. "Well, if not for fun, at least I will get my rematch against that loudmouthed kid, Daichi." Rick said and walked past Max and towards the exit of the airport. The rest of the team followed him in silence, but all of them with smiles on their face. This was so going to be great.

* * *

Back at the Dojo, Tyson and Daichi were laughing manically because they were thinking of what they could use as pranks on their friends. "And if you do that, I will be able to trick him so good," Tyson said while laughing extremely hard. "Yeah, that would be so awesome," Daichi agreed while lying on the floor laughing.

"Guys, don't you think it's a bit mean to pull such jokes on your friends?" Kenny asked with a worried expression on his face. "They're gonna kill us if they find out. Especially the Blitzkrieg Boys." Tyson and Daichi stopped laughing and both smirked. "Imagine how pissed they would be. We just _have_ to do something with them," Tyson whispered to Daichi who nodded.

Two minutes later it knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" the redhead yelled, and within one second he was at the door and opened it. "Oh…" He sighed disappointed. "Is it just you?" "What is THAT supposed to mean," a recognisable voice shouted angrily. "_Oh, I hate that loudmouthed kid. He's SO annoying!"_ Load words filled Tyson's head and he sweatdropped. "Hey Hillary," Tyson greeted the girl. She hadn't made her entre yet, but he could tell it was her by the sound of the voice and her thought.

Hillary entered he room and smiled at him. "Hi Tyson. Hi Kenny!" The brown haired boy looked up and smiled too. "Oh, hi Hillary." "So… What's up?" she asked curiously. "Uhm… Nothing," Kenny said and looked down at his laptop again. _"Why is he always so busy with that idiotic laptop? Why won't he look at me?"_ Hillary thought and Tyson couldn't believe what she was thinking, and since he was drinking a glass of water, he chocked and started to cough.

"What's wrong with you?" Hillary asked and gave the bluenette an odd look. "Nothing!" he said quickly and turned around to hide his laugh. _"Why do I have the feeling that he's hiding something?" _Tyson heard Hillary's words in his head loud and clearly. "Hey Chief, what happened?" Daichi asked Kenny. Hillary turned around and stared at the smaller boy. "When did you get here? Wasn't you… like outside?" Daichi laughed, but managed to calm himself enough to say: "You're bad at noticing people's appearances, Hillary. I walked in right now." "What? But I didn't hear or saw anything?" It looked like the girl was very confused. In fact, she was, but eventually she shrugged it off.

* * *

During the couple of hours Hillary was at Tyson's house, Tyson and Daichi had managed to pull a lot of pranks on her. First of all, Tyson had constantly given hints to Kenny that Hillary liked him, something that made Hillary blush madly and then hit Tyson with a book. In addition, Hillary got a feeling that Tyson was psychic, something that wasn't far from the truth, since he often pointed out something that had to do with one of her thoughts.

Daichi in other hand had tortured the girl with fist bump her, stealing her things and then he suddenly would be out of reach. Hillary couldn't understand it, and it made her angry, but she decided to let the day's happenings go. "Bye guys! Remember to pack your things for the camp tomorrow," she said and waved at her three friends. "Bye Hillary," The boys said in unison, and soon Hillary was gone.

"Glad that's over, but it sure was fun," Daichi exclaimed with a slight grin on his face, and surprisingly Kenny agreed. "Yeah, I have to admit that these powers are quite handy." That's for Kenny to say, he was now able to carry his computer files without needing any help (he had A LOT of them), and he'd been laughing at Daichi's pranks. "I agree, Chief," Tyson said.

"I'm so looking forward to tomorrow. It's gonna be cool!" he yelled and started to jump up and down, seeming a bit hyperactive. "Uhm, Tyson? What the heck are you doing?" Daichi asked confused. When the bluenette realized what he'd been doing, he stopped and blushed. "I think we all should go and pack for tomorrow, and get some good sleep," Kenny stated, and Tyson and Daichi agreed. Tomorrow sure was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**Me: Moahah, this is going to be awesome!**

**Bryan: Should I be scared?**

**Tyson: I think so…**

**Me: I will not say anything *laughs maniacally***

**Tyson: Oh God, she's lost it**

**Tala: … Hey, where's Kai? I thought Norweg91 was a TyKa-fan girl?**

**Tyson: I don't know. *shouts* KAAAI?**

**Me: Mehehe, I didn't say that, Tala**

**Tala: Now I'm scared**

**Bryan: Review?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Jeez, I've used so long time to update this fic. ****I'm so, so sorry!**

**Bryan: You're lazy**

**  
Me: Am not**

**  
Bryan: yes, you are**

**  
Me: No**

**  
Bryan: Yes**

**  
Me: No**

**  
Bryan: Yes**

**  
Tyson: Shut it guys**

**  
Robert: I agree with Tyson**

**  
Kai: *uses his death glare on Robert* **

**  
Tyson: O_o**

**Robert: Are we in a bad mood today?**

**  
Me: *Sighs* better get this chapter on. Anyone take the disclaimer?**

**All: ….**

**  
Me: Alright… I don't own beyblade or the characters****  
(Kai: Luckily for us, Me: Hey! you know, I could write a Kai x Ming-Ming pairing… Kai: Nooooo *Tries to pout and make puppy eyes*. Me: Okay, I'm not gonna do that. Happy now?)**

**  
Robert: Watch out for cursing and some indecent scenes**

**  
Me: Thank you, Robert!**

**  
Kai: … **

**

* * *

  
**

Tyson, Kenny and Daichi all woke up at 07.00 am; some of them were a bit sleepier than the other, like Tyson and Daichi who groaned. Kenny had his usual cup of coffee, so he was just fine, but his patience wasn't. He had to carry the two other boys out to the bus which was going to take them to the mountains, the place of their training camp.

"_Kenny is so stuuupid,"_ Daichi thought, and Tyson silently agreed with him. "How come you didn't run away before he got you?" Tyson asked the smaller blader. Daichi just grunted and didn't answer; obviously embarrassed by the fact that Kenny had caught him.

The brown haired boy had just carried Tyson and Daichi in to the bus before he saw Hillary running towards it. _"Aww, she looks so good when she's running. God, those legs are amazing!" _the Chief thought. "Kenny!" Tyson yelled from inside of the bus, and Kenny blushed.

"_I have to stop thinking like this while Tyson is near."_ "I can still hear you," the bluenette said, but Kenny didn't listen. Hillary had now stopped in front of him panting heavily. "Oh, that was almost. I'm sorry for being late, Kenny. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I slept in," she told Kenny and gave him a little smile.

"_I hope he isn't mad at me,"_ the girl thought, and without her knowing, Tyson heard it. He was tempted to say something about Kenny not being mad at her, but didn't. That would have spoiled all the fun. "Get in the bus you two turtle doves. I wanna get moving!" Daichi yelled annoyed. Both Kenny and Hillary blushed at those words, but both of them remained silent and sat down next to each other in one of the seats in the bus.

* * *

Three hours had passed and Tyson was bored. Daichi, Kenny and Hillary were all sleeping, so he had no one to talk to. The only thing he could do was to look out of the window and enjoy the view of the first mountains.

Suddenly, his mind was dragged into darkness and then into a familiar place: The dojo. _"What the hell is going on," _Tyson thought, until he realized: He had been dragged into a dream. And in the dream were Kenny and Hillary sitting in the middle of the dojo, talking.

"What were you going to tell me, Kenny?" Hillary asked curious and the brown haired sighed. "Well, I… I like you. I like you very much," he said blushing like his face was set on fire. Hillary's eyes widened and her cheeks were quickly becoming red too.

Finally she smiled to the boy in front of her. "Kenny, I've waited so long for those words," Hillary whispered and moved her face closer to Kenny's. He did the same, and their lips were met in a sweet kiss, lips moving together for the first time.

Tyson thought he was going to be sick. Yes, he would like to have Kenny and Hillary as a couple, but that didn't mean he had to watch them getting all lovesick. The two teens broke their kiss and looked dazzlingly into the other one's eyes.

"Kenny, this is amazing," Hillary said amazed and went down to kiss Kenny again. Of course the boy responded to that action, and this time they didn't broke the kiss.

No, they continued, and sweet kisses developed to passionate kisses. Kenny let his arms slip around Hillary's waist and went slightly up under her shirt, while Hillary had placed her arms around Kenny's neck.

"_I don't like where this is heading. I wanna get out of this soon-to-be-an-erotic dream!"_ Tyson's mind yelled while he just stared at the scene which was displayed right in front of him. The kissing was getting more and more intense, and Hillary let out soft moans, which made Tyson nervous. How far were they going to go before they stopped?

"Hil, I want you," Kenny whispered to his newly founded love. "I want you too. Please Kenny," Hillary begged. That was all Kenny needed to hear, and the bluenette found it quite surprisingly that Kenny even had these kinds of lusts, as he slowly took of his t-shirt.

Tyson watched in horror, and suddenly he realized that if he didn't get out of the dream soon, he had to watch his friends have sex, something he didn't want to observe. "I have to get outta here," Tyson mumbled to himself.

"Maybe if I concentrate…" The bluenette tried to focus his mind on the real world, and surprisingly it worked. He was now looking out of the window again, and when he turned around, he saw Kenny, Hillary and Daichi still sleeping, Kenny with a very big smile on his mouth, which caused Tyson to sweatdrop.

"_Remind me to never get in to Kenny's dreams again,"_ he thought and smiled for himself. To enter people's dreams, now that could be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Another two hours passed, and the driver had informed them, well at least Tyson, that they were close to the camp. "Hey guys, wake up! We're almost there!" Tyson shouted trying to wake his friends up.

It worked, and soon all of them were chatting about how they thought this camp would be. "I believe this week will be an extraordinary opportunity to gather information about all our opponents' beyblades," Kenny said optimistic.

"I think it would be great to beat them all over again," Daichi exclaimed with a cocky grin on his face and Kenny, Hillary and Tyson sweatdropped. "Yeah right. The only one you're gonna beat is yourself," Tyson said with a smirk on his face. "Oh why you little!" Daichi got angry and was going to hit Tyson, but Kenny stopped him easily. He lifted the younger boy in the air and threw him down in the seat. Hillary gasped. "Kenny, when did you become so strong?" Unsure of what he should say, Kenny just shrugged. "Well, uhm. I got an adrenaline kick. That's why," he stuttered and it didn't look like Hillary was falling for that answer, but she decided to let it go.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Tyson said enthusiastically, receiving agreeing looks from his friends. "I guess it's going to be nice to se the other teams again," the girl said, often glancing at Kenny. "Yeah, we will all be together. All of the old members of the Bladebreakers," Kenny stated, noticing the looks Hillary gave him. He looked back and gave the girl a smile, making her blush. Tyson thought of what Kenny said. All of the Bladebreakers, even Kai, would be there, and with the powers… Now, this _was_ going to be fun.

"We're here," the driver informed and opened the door. The teens went out and looked at the area. The camp consisted of several buildings, a huge one which probably was the main building and several small ones placed around the area.

The area was also covered by a huge forest, and the mountains didn't lie to far away. There was snow on the top, glittering in the sunlight. "Woah, this place is nice!" Tyson and Daichi said, and they were overwhelmed by the beauty of the place. "Yeah, such nature. I wonder if we're the first one who has arrived here," Hillary wondered.

* * *

"Yes you are, Hillary," a familiar voice said and when the four teens looked to their left they saw Mr. Dickenson coming towards them. "Hey Mr. D," Tyson greeted, giving the man a smile. "If you want to I can give you a guided tour around the camp," the man said and started to walk towards the main building. "Sure, it's not like we have something else to do," Hillary said and followed Mr. Dickenson. The boys agreed, and soon they went inside the biggest building .

After half an hour had passed, another bus stopped. The door opened and four boys went out. One of them, the tallest one, had purple hair and looked like he was some kind of royalty. In fact, he was almost one.

The next one had red hair and also a hair band. The last two boys had green and blonde hair, and the four boys looked somehow elegant and proud. "Ah, what wonderful nature. Reminds me of the beautiful nature in the western part of Norway," the purple haired boy said.

"Robert, I didn't know you've been to Norway," the red haired boy remarked and looked curiously at the boy named Robert. "Yes, Johnny. I have," Robert answered. "Enrique, Oliver, come on. We don't have all time in the world," Johnny said impatiently.

"As you wish, Johnny," the two boys sighed and followed Robert and Johnny down to the buildings. There the met Tyson and his friends. "Look, it's the Majestics," Kenny said and waved at the European team. "Hi guys!" Tyson yelled. "Hello Tyson," Robert greeted. "And hello Kenny, Hillary and Daichi," Oliver said friendly.

"How's it going, guys?" Daichi asked. "Well, I have to say, we're just fine. What about you?" Enrique said. _"Look at Hillary, it sure look she's doing great,"_ he thought and Tyson lifted one eyebrow. Enrique was into Hillary? He sure didn't knew that.

"We're fine, just a bit sleepy after the bus ride," the girl said and her yawn proved it. "Well, some of us aren't," Tyson interrupted acting offended, which made everyone laugh. "It's good hanging out with old friends again," Robert sighed and looked closer at Tyson.

"_And it sure is good to be with Tyson again. He looks good, that's for sure." _Tyson blinked. Who had thought _that_ about him? It sounded like Robert, but how could Robert think that he looked good? Now, this was very confusing. Tyson hadn't looked at Robert in that kind of way before, but he had to admit: Robert was not looking too bad himself.

"_This is boring, I wanna do something," _both Daichi and Johnny thought, and Tyson agreed mentally. "Standing just here is boring, what about we find something to do?" he suggested. The proposal was accepted with no objections.

* * *

The gang had found a sport section were it was a tennis court, a golf court, a soccer ground and so on, and now Johnny and Enrique played a game of tennis while Robert tried to teach golf to Daichi and Tyson.

"First you have to stand with your legs a bit away from the other, and you have to bend your knees," the purple haired boy said. "Like this?" Tyson asked while standing in the position Robert's advices had leaded him. "Yeah, that's correct, Tyson. Daichi, you have to work on your knees."

"Oww, this is hard. I don't want to play golf anymore," the red haired boy exclaimed, and suddenly he was gone. "Woah, where did Daichi go?" the noble boy wondered, but Tyson knew. Daichi had run to the soccer ground. "Forget him, I wanna learn golf," Tyson exclaimed happily and Robert nodded. "I agree. Let's work with your grip. Here, take this golf club."

The bluenette grabbed the golf club Robert was giving him, but it slipped out of his hand and he had to bend down and pick it up again. While he did that, Robert got a nice view to Tyson's fine looking behind. _"Oh my, what a nice arse. In fact, it's the nicest I've ever seen. Oh no, I'm starting to blush. I hope Tyson doesn't notice my red cheeks,"_ Robert thought.

What he didn't know was that Tyson had heard it all and the bluenette's face was also turning into a nice shade of red. "Uhm, shall we continue?" Tyson asked unsure, still blushing. Robert noticed how red Tyson was, and suddenly he was afraid of the thought that Tyson somehow had found out that he'd been staring at his butt.

Robert came to the conclusion that it couldn't be the case, and chilled down, still red in his cheeks. _"Tyson do look mesmerizing when he blushes and I have to admit I might have the smallest admiration for the blue haired boy. But, as a lord I cannot find myself to fancy a nobody,"_ the purple haired boy thought.

At first, Tyson was stunned by the words, but when he figured that Robert had called him a "nobody", he got angry. "Who do you call nobody?" he yelled to Robert, only to get a weird look from the boy. "Uhm, I mean... I am a nobody when it comes to golf, right?" Robert shook his head. "You're doing major progress, Tyson. Don't worry."

* * *

Hillary and Kenny were relaxing down by the river. Since none of them was really good at sports, they decided to take a break from their friends. "Looks like Daichi grew tired of Robert's golf lessons," Kenny said and looked at the golf course.

Only Tyson and Robert were there, and Kenny was certain that he had seen Robert checking out Tyson's behind. "He wouldn't have patience enough anyway," Hillary sighed. It was good to bring sometime alone with Kenny.

Who knows, maybe this could speed things up a little. "Well, I couldn't do any sports myself. I guess I'm stuck as the computer guy." The brown haired boy frowned. "Wasn't you quite good in basket, Hillary? When we were in the USA last year it looked like you had the hang of it," he asked the girl next to him.

"Well, I might have some tricks, but I'm not so into sports anyway." "Then we're two." Both of them laughed and smiled to each other. They were having a great time, and it looked like the other had too. "Kenny?" "Yeah Hillary?"

"You see that apple there? Up in the three?" Kenny looked up. "Yeah?" he answered, wondering what Hillary was going to say next. "Well you see… I really want it; could you try to lift me up in the three so I could get it? You managed to lift Daichi without any problem, and then I guess you can lift me too," the girl said.

Kenny wasn't sure if that was a good plan, but since it was Hillary who was asking, he agreed to do it. "Come here then, place your feet on my hands," he instructed and the girl did what he said. "Okay, try to keep your balance, Hill," Kenny said and lifted her up.

In the beginning, Hillary had big problems with the balance, but somehow she managed to stay up and reached out for the apple. "Almost got it," she whispered to herself, and her hand finally grabbed the apple. "I got it!" she shouted, startling poor Kenny.

His reaction was none other than throwing Hillary up in the air, and with Kenny's power, he threw her so far out that she fell right into the river. "Oh no. What have I done?" a panicking Kenny screamed, but as Hillary reached the surface he got silent.

"Hill, are you alright?" he asked concerned, not only for her, but also for himself. "KENNY!" the girl yelled, and the other teens were distracted from their activities.

"Look Robert, how did Hillary end up in the river?" Tyson wondered. "I have no idea, Tyson. Poor girl."

_"Oh my God, she's going to kill me. What am I going to do. Somebody must save me. Farewell cruel world, I leave you with no regrets." _Kenny's thoughts filled Tyson's mind and the bluenette couldn't do anything else than laugh. Kenny was so overreacting.

"What's so funny?" Robert asked curiously. "Oh. Nothing," Tyson answered, still chuckling.

"Hillary, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to throw you in the river," Kenny said with a apologizing look in his eyes, and the girl couldn't find herself to be mad at the boy. "It's okay, Kenny. Just don't so it again." "I promise."

"I just have to find some new clothes. These are all wet." Hillary said, and it was first now Kenny saw that the wet clothes really emphasized her body. Her curves were so visible, and he blushed madly. He could actually see her bra for God's sake.

"What's up, Kenny? Why are you all red?" she asked, but when she noticed where Kenny fixed his look at, she figured it out and as Kenny, she blushed. "I guess I better change my clothes right now," she squealed and ran to one of the small buildings.

Kenny watched her as she left him. _"Well, that could have turned out better. Or worse," _he thought, missing the look of Tyson who was howling of laughter.

Little did they know that another bus had stopped and another four boys entered the camp. One of them had two hair colours: a light blue and a darker blue tone, another had a very red hair with spikes that made it look like he had some kind of devil horn, the third one had blonde hair and the last one had lavender coloured, short hair. The first one took a good look around before he stopped at one special sight.

"_Tyson…"_

**Me: Woah Tyson. You're popular**

**Tyson: Well, that's no surprise, is it?**

**Max and Ray: *sweatdrops***

**Robert: Well, since it exists so many TyKa fics and so few RobTy fics… Maybe this should… *gets hit in the head by a rock* AUCH. Who was that?**

Kai: *Smirking*

**Robert: Ah, the almighty Kai. Can't stand losing, huh?**

**Kai: STAY AWAY FROM MY TYSON!**

**Tyson: o_O**

**Me: Anyway. Thank you for reading this fic, and I will try to update more often, but I can't give any promise… And it would be nice with some reviews *pulling out her puppy eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: ****New chapter is up and things get complicated in this one… Tralalala**

**Tyson: *Sweatdrops* what do you mean with complicated?**

**Me: You'll see**

**Ray and Max: Where are we? We wanna be part in this fic too, you know!**

**Me: Yeye, stop whining or I'll make your bus roll over a cliff or something**

**Ray: You would never do that, you love us too much, don't you?**

**Me: Never say never *winks evilly to Ray and Max***

**Max: Aaah, she wants to kill us *Clings to Ray***

**Tyson: *Sighs* Norweg91 doesn't own beyblade or any characters, just the plot**

**Me: Thanks Tyson! Cursing ahead and hints of yaoi…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I chose to put Ian into the story as well.*grins* Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Tyson"…_

Tyson heard his name and turned around. There, next to the bus stood the Blitzkrieg boys, and there was Kai. It was he who had thought his name, something Tyson found quite weird.

"_Why would Kai even think of me?"_

_

* * *

  
_

A smaller boy went out from the bus. He had a kind of purple/bluish hair colour and he had a rather big nose.

"We're here?" he asked not looking impressed.

"I guess so, the red haired boy answered.

"Where do we place our stuff?" the blonde boy asked.

"Do you have any idea, Tala?" The red haired boy looked at the boy.

"No Spencer. I haven't." "Maybe in the big building straight ahead," the boy with lavender coloured hair said.

"Good idea, Bryan. Let's check it out before we go anything else."

"Ian, come with me. I don't want you to get lost one more time," Tala ordered, and the small boy pouted.

"Kai, are you coming?" Bryan asked to the boy who was looking in the direction of the sport section. Kai didn't answer, but he silently followed his teammates down to the main building.

There they met Mr. Dickenson. "Hello boys," he greeted them.

"Hello Mr. Dickenson. Do you know where we're supposed to put our baggage?" Tala asked politely.

"Yes, follow me and I will show you."

The five boys followed the man and soon they went out again.

"What now?" Spencer asked. He was itching after doing something.

Kai, who still hadn't talked yet, went down to a slope covered with grass and lay down. He had to admit that this place was quite beautiful, and it was peaceful here. Just the perfect place for him right now.

The rest of the Blitzkrieg boys walked down to the river and there they met Kenny. Tala surprised the boy and his team by greeting the brown haired boy.

"Hi guys," Kenny stuttered, a bit unsure about being alone with these boys.

No one of the Russian boys bothered to start a conversation with him, and to be honest, it didn't matter. He was just glad he was threaded with some kind of respect, if that's what you call it.

* * *

"Very good, Tyson. That was excellent!" Robert said after Tyson had sent the golf ball not far away from the hole.

Tyson was eccentric.

"_Tyson is remarkable, I've never seen anyone who has mastered the sport of golf so quickly before,"_ Robert thought, and Tyson silently thanked Robert for the compliment.

Suddenly he noticed the dual haired teen that lay down in the grass a bit away. He had a blade of grass in his mouth and his hair waved softly in the wind. Not like it was a heavy wind. In fact, it was just a little breeze. The hole scene was some kind of poetic, but Tyson knew that Kai paid interest to what he and the others where doing. He just acted like he didn't.

"_I wonder how painfully it would be for Robert if I hit him with the golf club. It would probably make him unconscious, but it would work." _

Tyson blinked and tried to understand why Kai would even think of hitting Robert with a golf club.

"_Last time I checked didn't Kai have anything against Robert. Has something happened between those two?" _the bluenette thought.

"_Why are Tyson looking in Kai's direction? Hmm, I wonder"_ Robert's thoughts made Tyson turn around and focus at the golf again.

"_It's quite handy to know what everyone thinks,"_ he thought.

Kai had his eyes fixed on Tyson, and the jealousy burned within him. If he just could move the bluenette away from that annoying Robert. Kai knew that Robert might had a small crush on Tyson, and therefore he could mean trouble to him.

Kai had to admit that Tyson was pretty good at golfing even though he hadn't played it before, but that would he never say out loud. He was too proud to do that.

"Hey Kai. What's up?" a familiar voice asked loudly and Kai looked to his right.

Next to him sat Daichi and he grinned at him.

"How the hell did you get here?" Kai asked, not caring about the fact that he cursed in front of the kid.

"I guess your senses are slowing down, Kai. I got here a minute ago," Daichi said.

Kai felt he was getting a bit annoyed. His senses would never slow down.

"Don't try to trick me, Daichi. I'm certain that you weren't here then."

The red haired kid kept grinning.

"Oh yes, Kai. I was. And I've noticed that you're staring at Tyson. Why is that?"

Kai felt his cheeks burn. How could that kid have noticed that? He was just going to grab Daichi's neck before he realized that the kid was gone.

"_Where did he go?" _Kai wondered.

When he looked back in Tyson's direction, a shocking sight met him. Tyson lay in Robert's arms looking rather confused. _"Robert…"_ Kai thought angrily.

* * *

What Kai didn't know was the story behind the strange scene. It was all Daichi's fault because he had, as usually no one could see him, ran towards Tyson and pushed him, causing Tyson to lose his balance. The bluenette was on the way to trip over, but the noble Robert did what was expected from him, and grabbed the boy.

"Daichi," Tyson growled.

"_Tyson doesn't know what he's saying. Daichi wasn't even close__ to us when he fell over. Very well, I cannot deny that it feels like heaven having him in my arms."_ Robert's voice echoed in Tyson's head and he didn't know what to say or do.

Was it just him or did Robert have a crush on him? Another person's thought entered the bluenette's mind.

"_How dare he touch my Tyson like that? I'__m gonna make him suffer for that!"_

Something wasn't right. How could Kai think like that. Robert was their friend and… Oh. Tyson's eyes widened. It couldn't be… Kai was jealous?

"_Oh my gosh, how did that happen? I didn't know Kai liked me at all, and now he has a crush on me?__ Well, he is kinda handsome… What am I saying? This mind reading thing is affecting me."_

The bluenette calmed down and turned around just to meet Robert's intense gaze.

"I doesn't feel that well, I have to take a break."

It was a lie and Tyson felt bad for lying, but he had to figure out his thoughts.

"That's fine, Tyson. I'll just go and play tennis with Johnny," Robert said with a smile on his face. It didn't look like he'd suspect anything.

"Great! See you later!"

Tyson watched the purple haired boy as he walked up to the tennis court. The bluenette decided that he should find a place where he could sit alone. He took along a small path that lead in to the forest, not knowing that Kai's eyes followed him closely.

* * *

"I wonder where Tyson's going." Daichi said out loud and both Johnny and Enrique stopped their tennis match just to see the bluenette walking into the forest.

"Whatever, it's not like I care," Johnny stated and stared sourly at Enrique.

"Come on, serve the ball," he yelled. Enrique sighed.

"I've already beaten you four times and you still want more?"

A vein popped out on the Scot's forehead.

"Just shut up and play!"

The Italian boy understood that if he wanted to get out of this without any damages, he had to do what Johnny told him, so he served, and the two were in the game again.

"I'm bored. I gotta find something to do, or better: Someone to joke with," the red haired kid mumbled to himself and looked around for a victim.

"_Not Kenny, he's no fun… But who's there with him? Oh, it's the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys. Maybe I could have some fun with them,"_Daichi thought evilly.

He ran to a tree not too far away from the four boys and hid behind it. No one had seen him, and the kid could clearly hear what the Russian boys were talking about.

"Look at him; he's just laying there all for himself," Bryan said unhappily and pointed in the direction of Kai.

"I know, but that's just how he is, Bryan. Don't care." This time it was Ian who spoke.

The smaller teen had sat down on a rock and he was fiddling with his feet, looking relaxed. Tala envied his teammate, so he sat down too, leaning his back against another rock. The red haired teen closed his eyes and let the sun caress his face.

"Come on guys. This is like vacation for us so why don't you enjoy your day off," Ian said to Spencer and Bryan.

They just stared at him, but slowly the blonde sat down too. At the end, Bryan gave in and lay down in the grass.

"_Ian was right. It was quite comfy,"_ he thought with a small, small smile on his face.

* * *

Unfortunately for the Blitzkrieg boys, the peace didn't last for long. Daichi saw an opportunity to have some fun, so he took advantage of the fact that the four boys were practically sleeping. He ran back to the main building, grabbed a bucket, and ran back. It all took about five seconds.

He walked carefully down to the river, trying not to wake the Russians up and dipped the bucket down in the water. He filled it up, and it was almost too heavy for the kid to carry, but somehow he managed to carry it to his hiding place behind the tree.

"_Let's see how the Blitzkrieg boys handle some water,"_ the kid thought.

With an evil grin on his face he crept closer and closer until… He threw the water at the boys. It hit Bryan, Tala and Spencer, who woke up in shock and Daichi ran away instantly. This time he hid behind a corner of one of the buildings, just to see their reactions.

"What the hell was that for?" an angry Bryan yelled. He was looking furiously at the rest of his teammates.

"Says who? It wasn't me, Bryan," Tala yelled back.

He was just as angry as Bryan, and the two angry Russian teens were a frightening sight.

"I didn't do it either," a calmer Spencer stated, and the three boys turned their heads to glare at Ian who hadn't received any of the water.

"IAN!" They shouted in unison, causing Ian to run a bit away from his teammates.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" He said scared, but also a bit annoyed.

"It couldn't be anyone but you. You're the only one who didn't get wet," Spencer said and Ian sweatdropped.

"It doesn't automatically mean that I did it because I'm not wet," he yelled back angrily.

"Chill down guys. I don't really care if Ian did it or not, some of us have to change clothes," Tala exclaimed, and he, Bryan and Spencer walked away to find some new clothes. Ian was left behind and he glared at the backs of his teammates.

* * *

Suddenly the little Russian heard a noise. It was laughter. Ian followed the voice silently, and when he looked around one of the corners at one of the smaller buildings, he discovered Daichi who was laughing hard. Very hard.

"_So that's the person __who threw water at us. That little brat,"_ Ian thought, but surprisingly he wasn't mad. That might have been because he wasn't one of the victims.

"So you think you're so clever, huh?" Ian asked Daichi, and in shock Daichi stared at the Russian.

"How… How did yo find me?" He asked back. "You were laughing so I followed your voice, idiot," Ian said sarcastically.

Daichi's face went red, but he wasn't embarrassed. No, he was mad.

"I'm gonna get you, Ian," He yelled and within a second Ian found himself at the ground with Daichi on top of him (Don't think any pervert thoughts here, people xD).

"Damn, how did you do that?" The Russian asked confused. He tried to push the red haired kid away, but he failed.

"I'm not telling you," Daichi teased and Ian let out a small growl.

"Woah, I thought Tala was the only one to growl. Seems like the wolf has taught you a thing or two," Daichi said.

Ian got furious. "That's enough. I'm so gonna get you," he yelled and threw Daichi off himself. When he got up, Daichi had disappeared.

"How does he do that? He moves so fast I can't even see him go away," Ian mumbled to himself. Suddenly Daichi stood in front of him.

"Still think you can catch me?" he said and grinned widely. The Russian boy sighed.

"How are you able to run that fast?" he finally asked, now with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, I promised Tyson not to tell anyone, but I guess I can tell you," Daichi whispered. While the red haired boy told Ian the story, the Russian's eyes widened and he gaped.

"What do you think? Isn't it cool?" Daichi asked when he had told Ian the story behind his super speed.

Ian was speechless. This as actually very cool, and Ian know this power could be used to wicked things.

"You're right. It is pretty cool. But you know what? It's even cooler if you use it the right way," Ian said with a smirk and evil look in his eyes.

Daichi seemed to understand what Ian was thinking off.

"You're right! So… should we team up or what?"

"Yeah, but did you say that Kenny and Tyson have powers too?" Ian asked suspiciously.

Daichi shrugged. "Kenny's strong and Tyson read minds, so don't think when Tyson's near," he said, and Ian nodded. "Aye, partner."

* * *

**Kai: How could you team Ian and Daichi**** up together? That's like begging for chaos…**

**Me: *giggles* for you: yes, for me: not**

**Tyson: Well, if your readers don't like it, it's your problem too**

**Me: I didn't thought of that *sweatdrops***

**Tala: I'm gonna kill that annoying kid…**

**Bryan: Count me in**

**Me: Too bad he's to fast for you**

**Daichi: Yeah! *laughs evilly***

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Daichi: Uhm, I dunno… *runs out of the door***

**Tyson: Do you want Norweg91 to continue this fic? Give her some moral support a.k.a reviews!**

**Me: …. No forcing here, I will continue even though I get no reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: This one's a bit short, people. Sorry!**

**Tyson: At least you manage to write something**

**Me: Auch that hurt. Have you taken lessons from Kai?**

**Kai: Maybe –smirking-**

**Me: -Sweatdrops- Why do I like you two so much again?**

**Tyson: Norweg91 doesn't own beyblade or us and so on. If you haven't got that by now, you're a bunch of idiots.**

**Me: -sweatdrops-**

**Kai: Be aware of cursing and hints of yaoi, Norweg91 can't live without it, so you have to endure some male x male**

**Me: Why are you two bashing me???**

**

* * *

  
**

Tyson had walked far into the forest, following the small path. He kinda liked being alone sometimes, a surprising fact not many people knew about him. Birds flew over him, singing beautifully to each other. Neither of them seemed to notice the blue haired boy who was walking on the path. No, they didn't notice him at all. If they had, they would have seen that the boy looked somewhat thoughtful.

His face was deadly serious, a rare sight on this bluenette and occasionally he sighed. Something was troubling his mind.

"_How did I __get into this mess, or more important: How did I make those guys fall for me? Am I really that dense?" _

Another sigh escaped from Tyson's lips and he looked up at the sky, or, at the part of it he could see since the trees covered a lot. He didn't know how long he'd been gone, but one thing was sure: He didn't want to go back yet.

As he went further into the forest, the trees seemed to decrease in numbers, and suddenly he had come to a clearing. Tyson took a deep breath. He saw a beautiful meadow, covered in sunshine and filled with, somehow weirdly, apple trees. Flowers grew everywhere and bloomed in every colour, small animals played around and Tyson knew he had found the perfect place.

He sat down by one of the apple trees; they still had apples hanging on, so Tyson grabbed one.

"_What an amazing place. It's__ so peaceful and quiet,"_ the bluenette thought happily, but his face quickly got serious again.

He had to figure out his feelings and thoughts, and here he could think in silence. He leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling the touch of the wind.

"_Now, time to solve some problems__?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Back at the camp, Kai was getting restless. Tyson had been gone in over an hour and he was starting to get worried. A sound of two vehicles draw the dual haired boy's attention and he looked up.

Two new buses had arrived, and Kai had a feeling that he knew which teams that had arrived. His assumptions were correct. It was the All Starz and the White Tiger x team. Kai saw two of his old teammates getting out from each bus, one of them had blonde hair and looked happy, and the other one had long, raven haired hair tied in a kind of a pony tail.

The two teens greeted each other friendly. Max, the name of the blonde boy hugged the other boy which name was Ray and both of them laughed. Kai noticed that the rest of the teams went down to Mr. Dickenson, and let the two friends left behind.

"It's so good to see you again, Max," Ray said and looked at his blonde friend who was grinning.

"I know Ray. Same goes for you," Max told the Chinese boy.

"I've been looking forward to this camp. It's gonna be great to see everyone again."

Ray nodded and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Look, there's Kai," Max exclaimed and pointed discreetly in the direction of the dual haired blader.

Ray followed Max' finger's direction with his eyes and saw his old teammate lying in the grass. He looked so calm and peaceful and Ray was trying to figure out whether they should go and greet him or not.

"Aren't we gonna say hello to our ex-teammate, Ray?" Max asked eagerly and grabbed Ray's arm and dragged him away in Kai's direction.

Kai observed his two friends as they came closer to him. He was unsure if he really wanted to talk with them, so he decided to act like his old self, not that that was so difficult.

"Hey Kai," Max shouted and waved.

He didn't get any answer or reaction from the dual haired boy, but Max didn't care. He was going to greet his old teammates even though they didn't.

"Maybe he's not in the mood for greetings, Max. You know Kai's scary when he is like that," Ray pointed out, but the blonde was unstoppable.

He walked to Kai and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you gonna say hi back or what?" Max asked rudely, but he knew which buttons to push and which not when it came to Kai.

"Hn," Kai grunted and glared at the blonde which made Ray a little nervous.

"Come on Max, if he doesn't want to say hello to his old friends, that's his problem. Let's go and greet the others," Ray said and turned his back to Max and Kai.

The blonde took one last look at Kai, smiled and then went after the Chinese boy. The dual haired boy watched, surprisingly with a little feeling of guilt, Ray and Max walk down to the Majestics.

As usual, Max hugged every blader he could find and Ray had to apologize for the blonde's behaviour which caused everyone to laugh. It had become some kind of habit for those two, even though they didn't see each other so often.

Ray and Max had now officially greeted all the bladers that had arrived at the camp, except one. Tyson was gone, and no one had seen him for the last hour. When they asked Daichi, he told them he had seen Tyson walking into the forest, looking kinda thoughtful.

Ray narrowed his eyes. The bluenette was usually happy and cheerful, so what could have caused that?

"Should we go and find him, Ray?" Max asked concerned.

"No, I think Tyson needs some time for himself, crazy as it sounds."

The blonde nodded slightly and the two bladers went down to Kenny and Hillary. The girl had finally come back after the river accident, and she had changed her clothes. She now wore a skirt and a t-shirt.

"Hi guys," Hillary said and smiled to Max and Ray.

"Hi Hillary," they greeted back.

"Do you know what's bothering, Tyson, guys?" Max asked.

Kenny and Hillary looked surprised at him.

"Something's bothering Tyson?" they asked back.

"We think so. Daichi told us that he looked quite serious and thoughtful when he walked into the forest."

Hillary looked worried and Kenny looked… Well, he looked normal.

"_I bet the mind reading is affecting him. Who knows what he has heard," _he thought.

"Kenny, don't you find this weird? I mean, it's Tyson we're talking about here. He's never thoughtful," Hillary said and stared at the smaller teen.

"I don't think there's nothing to worry about. Tyson knows how to deal with his problems," Kenny pointed out, but Hillary noticed his unusual calmness.

"_It feels like he knows something I don't… Nah, I'm sure I'm just being paranoid,"_ she thought.

The Blitzkrieg boys had noticed the arrival of the All Starz and White Tiger x, but they didn't know those teams very well, except from Max and Ray, so they kept their distance. One other thing they had noticed was Ian's disappearing.

"I really wonder where Ian is. That little punk is sure gonna pay for making all of us wasting our time with changing clothes," Spencer said, but Tala shook his head.

"It's no point, Spencer. And besides, I don't think it was Ian who did it. Anyway, I do also wonder where the hell he is. I haven't seen him since the happenings by the river," the redhead said.

"And where did Tyson go? Is it just me or is something not right?" Bryan asked suspiciously.

Spencer and Tala didn't have any answer to that question, but they silently agreed to each other that they should keep an extra eye on everyone and everything from there on.

"Hey guys, what's up?" a familiar voice asked, and when the three Blitzkrieg boys turned around, they found Ian standing right in front of them.

He had a small smirk on his face, which made Bryan narrowing his eyes.

"Where have you been, and why are you smiling like that?" he asked.

Ian just glared at him. "That's none of your business, and can't I smile because I thought of the funny memory of you three who got soaking wet?" he asked rhetorically.

Bryan kept glaring at the smaller boy who didn't seem to care much about it. After all, he was part of a team where almost all communication went through glaring.

"Well, you have to excuse me, I have to go," Ian said calmly and walked away from the now confused Russians.

"What the hell was that?" Tala asked.

If Ian ad seen the expression on the red haired teen' face, he would have laughed. Tala was in fact blinking in confusion.

* * *

"_This is too hard. Why did it have to be me? I mean, it's okay to have one in love with you, but two?_ _Aw man…" _Tyson thought.

It was no understatement to call him very confused, because he was. He'd been thinking for half an hour and still he hadn't get any answer to his worries. But, he had come to the conclusion that his power to read minds wasn't all that fun. No, it could really create some major problems, and maybe misunderstandings. Tyson sighed.

"_How do I feel about a guy who's crushing on me? I do support gay relationship, but am I ready for one myself? And besides, I have to have feelings for the other person to go in a relationship, don't I? I'm pretty sure I like Robert in only a friendly way and Kai? Well, we've been rivals since I don't remember. I can't like him in that way. He's been nicer to me after the BEGA thing, yes, but I never thought he would like to conceder me more than a friend to him. What does he see in my anyway? Oh, now I sound like I'm nothing. Hey, wasn't that what Robert said? A "nobody"… But Robert's so nice and friendly. He actually takes good care of me, and like I thought before. He's not bad looking"_

With that last thought the bluenette blushed. He had to admit that he actually would like to be with a boy more than to be with a girl. He didn't know why, but he couldn't find himself to fancy any girl. He knew that Hillary had liked him before, but he had shrugged it off. And, he had a lot of female fans, but none were in his interest.

"_Damn, why did this have to come up right now? Figure out your love interests isn't so easy, and with two potential lovers… Arghh."_

A unfamiliar sound broke his concentration and he turned to the direction of the sound. It sounded like foot steps and that meant: Someone was coming.

* * *

**Me: A cliffie! How exiting!**

**Tyson: O_o who's coming?  
**

**Me: If I told ya, the hole cliffie would be pointless**

**Max: -Jumps randomly in- Please review!**

Me: If you manage to guess who's coming I'll give you a cookie!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Finally I managed to w****rite another chapter, sorry for not updating so fast**

**Tyson: Took you bloody long time**

**Me: I said I'm sorry, didn't I?**

**Robert: Norweg91 doesn't own beyblade or any characters, just the story**

**Tala: *sighs* Be aware of cursing and yaoi**

**Me: Thank you Rob and Tala! On with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

The sound seemed to get closer and closer, something that scared the hell out of Tyson, but he managed to stay calm and focused his eyes on the path.

There. A silhouette moved in the shadows, and the bluenette noticed, somewhat relieved, that the shadow was not too big Tyson narrowed his eyes. He really wanted to know who or what this was, and the damn thing took it's time. It hadn't even walked three metres from where it was last time he checked.

The object slowed down and stopped in the border of the meadow, still not enough visible to be recognized. "Show yourself!" Tyson shouted to the silhouette. His fear had turned into annoyance, and he couldn't stand the tension any longer.

The silhouette stood completely still, but soon it slowly went towards him, and then it entered the sunlight. When Tyson recognized the person in front of him he gasped. _"What is he doing here?"_ he thought surprised.

* * *

Back at the camp Ian and Daichi were making a hell for the other beybladers. With Daichi's super speed and Ian's evil mind, they did whatever tricky thing they could come up with and that included stealing Hillary's make up, making someone trip over, throwing apples at the All Starz and the White Tiger X and after that, pretend like they didn't know anything about it.

In fact, it was only Kenny who was suspecting the two bladers, but he decided to not tell anyone. Not because he didn't want to ruin their fun, but because he didn't want to find out what Daichi and Ian would do to him if he told people. Even though he was strong, he was still the same not-so-fearless boy.

He watched Lee, the captain of the Chinese team, getting angry and looked furiously around trying to detect the "invisible" enemy, and Mariah who tried to calm her teammate down, but looked just as angry. "When I find the person who did it, I'm gonna…" Lee tightened his hand into fists and tried to find the right words for his anger which caused a lot of the other bladers to take a step back from the furious teen. Lee was seriously looking scary when he was mad.

"Chill down, Lee. I'm sure we'll find the minds behind all these pranks," Michael said. He was the captain on the American team, and had been just as furious as Lee when someone had stolen his baseball some minutes ago.

"Yeah, we have to think logically," Emily insisted, receiving agreeing looks from Max and Ray, who had recently joined them after their conversation with Kenny and Hillary.

"I bet there's a reasonable reason behind all this mess," Ray stated. "We just have to find it."

The Blitzkrieg boys had watched the other teams closely and they had to admit that the girl on the American team was right. They had to use their brains on this one. "What do you think, Tala?" Bryan asked his teammate. Tala turned to Bryan and looked at him. "I don't know, Bryan, but I do have a feeling that Ian has something with do it. He has acted a little… weird for the past hours."

The lavender haired teen nodded and gritted his teeth. "I'm gonna teach that kid a lesson," he said loudly, but Spencer grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "It's no use Bryan," he told his teammate calmly.

"Besides, are we sure that Tyson doesn't have anything to with this mess. I haven't seen him for what? Two hours?" "Yeah, that's weird. Maybe he's the one who's doing all the pranks," Bryan wondered, but Tala didn't seem so convinced. "No, I don't think he has anything to do with this. At least not so much," he finally said and walked away. Spencer and Bryan looked at each other, shrugged and walked after the red haired.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked curiously to the person who sat next to him. The boy smiled. "I'm a blader too, remember? I just had to come back to see you guys." "I see… But what are you doing here in the forest? I mean, the rest of the teams are back at the camp."

A small sigh slipped out from the other boy's mouth.

He looked up on the sky and grinned. "I wanted to see you, Tyson. I overheard some talk about you being bothered with something, so I went to see if everything was okay." Tyson was a little surprised by his words, but when he thought of it, it wasn't so unusual for the boy to say something like that. He was a caring person after all.

"So they noticed…" The bluenette murmured sadly. The other person's eyes widened and he quickly put his hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him. "What's wrong, Tyson?" he asked concerned. "I don't know if I should tell you this, and you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tyson said slowly and looked straight into a pair of turquoise coloured eyes.

* * *

Kai was worried. No, that was an understatement. He was _really_ worried. A certain bluenette was still gone and no one had seen him within the past two hours. Not even Max and Ray, and those two usually hanged with Tyson whenever they were together.

Besides, a lot of happenings had happen with a lot of bladers, making a lot of sounds and fuss. It annoyed Kai, and he couldn't relax anymore. It was too much noise and he had too many thoughts to sort out.

He stood up and walked towards Max and Ray. If he wanted to talk to anyone which wasn't that likely, it had to be the American and the Chinese. When Max saw Kai coming, he bumped his fist into Ray's arm and smiled. Ray turned around and noticed Kai, too.

"Hey Kai, fancy seeing you here," Max teased, but his smile disappeared quickly when he saw the very serious look on Kai's face. "Where's Tyson, Ray?" Kai asked shortly, and the question created a lot of question in Max and Ray's heads. "I don't know, Kai. We haven't seen him yet," Ray told the dual haired boy. "Why do you ask?" Not wanting to answer, Kai just walked away with the famous "Hn" grunt.

"That was weird. I always thought Kai didn't care about anyone. Maybe Tyson just owe him money or something like that," Max exclaimed and looked at Ray. The raven haired boy had a small smile on his face. "Something tells me that Kai isn't that cold hearted basterd he pretends to be," he said.

The two boys watched Kai who was walking away and both chuckled which caused Kai to turn around and glared at them. Max and Ray shut up.

At the sport section, the Majestic had grown tired of playing sports, partly because Johnny's complaining whenever he lost and the fact that Robert beat all of them in every sport.

"I'm bored," Johnny whined and sat down in the grass, still sulking from the losses. "I agree with Johnny. I want to do something," Oliver said and looked at Enrique. The Italian boy nodded in agreement. "Look, the other bladers are gathering. I wonder what's up," he exclaimed.

Robert sat on a chair with his eyes closed, listening to his teammates and friends. Suddenly he heard a small sound of metal being scratched, not a very nice sound. He shivered, opened his eyes and looked around, but he didn't see anything which could have caused the sound.

The next thing he saw was a green flat, probably being the grass. He obviously lay on the ground, but how that happen he didn't know. "Uhm Robert? Are you alright?" the purple haired blader heard Oliver's voice, but he couldn't answer due to the blades of grass in his mouth, but he still tried. "Mpffhgh," was the sound that came out from Robert's mouth, causing Enrique, Oliver and Johnny to sweatdrop.

They suddenly noticed a metal plate lying on Robert's back, removed it and helped the British on his feet. "I feel a little… dizzy," Robert said while spitting out the grass. "What happened?" Johnny asked. Robert looked bluntly at his Scottish teammate. "I don't really know. I only remember myself sitting in the chair and relaxing before I suddenly lay down. What could have caused it I do not know," the British boy explained.

Suddenly his eyes rolled uncontrollable and he fell down on the ground. "Did he just faint?" Enrique asked confused and glanced down at his pale teammate. "Yeah, I think so," Oliver answered and sighed. Whoever did those pranks knew what he or she was doing.

* * *

"So that's why I went here. I had a lot to think about," Tyson explained and lay down. His eyes watched the clouds as they passed by and the breezed moved his hair from side to side. The other boy watched him carefully, not wanting to interrupt this peaceful moment.

"You know, it's pretty cool to read minds. You have no idea how many weird things I've heard," Tyson laughed. The person looked at the bluenette and smiled. "Yeah, like your lovers thoughts?" he smirked and Tyson blushed. "They're not my lovers," he stated, still red.

"I know, Tyson. I was just joking with you. So, shouldn't we go back soon?" the boy asked, removing a strand of hair from his face. His long hair followed the wind, just like Tyson's hair. The bluenette smiled. "Yes, we should. Come on, let's go," he said and the two boys stood up from the meadow and walked along the path.

The two boys had walked for half an hour when they finally got a glint of the camp, and the Majestics. Tyson watched the whole scenario with fascination. It looked like Robert was sleeping or something and Johnny and Oliver were having a discussion. Enrique looked… Bored. That was the word for describing his look.

"I wonder what's up with them," Tyson laughed together with the other boy. "I have to introduce you to the Majestics. They might seem like snobbish rich boys, but they're actually very nice." The other boy smiled. "I think you're right. Based on what I see now, they seem interesting." "Yeah, they are like four different personalities put in one team."

The two boys walked out of the forest and towards the European boys. "Hi guys!" Tyson shouted and all the Majestics, except for Robert, turned their heads in the direction of the voice. When they saw Tyson and the other boy they smiled. "Hey Tyson. Who's your friend?" Oliver asked curious.

Tyson looked at the person beside him. "Oh, this is an old friend of mine. We met during the second World Championship." He said. The Majestics greeted the boy one by one, and soon they were talking like they already knew each other.

* * *

Max and Ray were at this moment sitting with Hillary and Kenny and talked about the mystery of the strange pranks. Max, Ray and Hillary had been victims for the prank "masters" and they really wondered why Kenny hadn't been suffering yet. After all, Kenny was a boy who often became a victim for bullies and mobs.

"I wanna know who's behind all this mess," Hillary shouted angrily, and Kenny grabbed her arm to calm her down. "Auch Kenny, don't pinch me so hard," Hillary complained, making Kenny blush and he let go of her. Max studied the brown haired boy closely. Kenny had never been the boy to be violent, had he?

"I know how you feel, Hill. Even Kai has been tricked, and that really makes me want to know who's doing this" Ray says, making the others glance at him. "Kai has been tricked? But how?" they asked.

"Well, let's just say that that something or someone let a flock of turkeys run free and while Kai lay down in the grass, they had put bread crumbs on his body, and you know how turkeys react with crumbs nearby." Max gulped. He couldn't even imagine how angry Kai had been after something like that.

"How… How angry did he get?" the blonde asked nervous. Ray looked at him. "It was not a very pretty sight. I'm not even sure if all of the turkeys survived. It was horrifying."

"What was horrifying?" A new voice entered the conversation and to everyone's surprise, it was Kai. "Oh hi, Kai. We were just talking about… Uh... The strange happenings today," Kenny stuttered. Kai glanced at him and suddenly he let out a small groan and held his hand to his hip.

Max raised one eyebrow. "What's up, Kai?" he asked worried. "Are you alright?" Kai glared at the blonde boy, at least he tried to, but it was not that darn easy when he was in pain. "I'm fine," he growled, but neither of the teens believed him. "It's okay, Kai. I know what happened to you and I know you got some scratches and they hurt, so please stop hiding it," Ray demanded, taking Kai a little of guard.

The dual haired boy looked at Ray and gave in. He sat down and pulled up his jacket, revealing a lot of cuts. "Look what those damn birds did to me," he sighed, making the group laugh.

"I have to say that your prank was worse than mine, Kai," Max laughed and Hillary giggled. "Yeah, even mine wasn't that bad," she said happily. "Kenny's lucky. He hasn't had any scenes yet," the girl said and looked at Kenny.

Kai turned his look at the brown haired boy with a questioned look. Kenny noticed and quickly raised his hands in defence. "It's true no one has done anything with me yet, and I really don't know why," he lied. Inside he knew that Daichi and Ian didn't do anything to him because of his power. That would go for Tyson too.

Kai seemed to accept his answer and the group went silent. The silence was interrupted by a turkey that walked randomly past the bladers. Kai's face paled and he grabbed a stick of wood to defend himself with. The action made Max and Hillary laugh.

"Imagine the great Kai Hiwatari being scared of a bird," Max howled and laughed even harder. The laughter soon infected the whole group and the laughter soon filled the air.

"What's so funny?" a familiar voice asked. Kai's body tensed. He knew that voice. Slowly he turned around just to see Tyson standing in front of them smiling. Next to him stood a boy who Kai painfully recognized. "Zeo?" the dual haired boy asked in disbelief. "Hi guys!" Zeo greeted with a smile on his face. The smile made Kai sick. With Zeo here, everything could happen…

* * *

**Me: What do you think? Good or bad?**

**Kai: Did you just make turkeys attack me???**

**Tala: Looks like it**

**Kai: -grabbing a club and walk towards Norweg91-**

**Me: uhm, time for me to go. Reviews are accepted with delight**


End file.
